Waiting For my Prince Charming
by SingingandWritingIsMyLife3700
Summary: You turned him down when he wanted you. Now you want him, when he doesn't want you. Now you cry for him. He says he'll wait for you. But the girl he's with isn't gonna like it. She's the problem. Fight for your Prince Charming Mo!
1. Chapter 1

Mo's P.O.V

I saw Scott sitting there waiting for me. I sighed. I thought it would be good to thank him for Rising Star. I walked up to him.

"Hey. Thank you, for helping us out last night." I said shyly. He smiled and chuckled.

"It was the least I could do."

He took my hand. I sat with him.

"So, this package deal you were talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it sounds pretty good. And if you give me a chance, I'd really like to get to know this Mohini."

I didn't want to tell him the truth. But I can't tell him that I don't have any feelings for him. Scott has a lot of pride. Who knows what he'll do if I tell him.

"Scott, I'm sorry. But I just don't like you like that anymore. It's someone else." I told him feeling really sorry. He looked really hurt. I kissed his cheek and he looked down. I saw the guy that took Scott's place in my heart.

_Charlie._

He saw him. He just smiled at him to be nice.

"Hey Charlie." Scott said.

Charlie smiled and left out a small "Hey."

I knew the smile was fake. I looked at him and awkwardly said "Hey."

I still can't believe myself. Scott and I are over. And now I like him. But I turned him down. This is my fault.

Scott gave me a look. I smiled at him. I got up and ran after Charlie.

But when I saw him, all I saw was him and some blonde. They were all flirty. She took his hand and he kissed her. When they pulled away. They look like they just felt a huge spark. I closed my eyes and let tear fall out. I couldn't take the new found love. So I ran home. But on the way, I stopped at a bench and cried my heart out.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Where'd that come from? Taylor Swift had never even soothed me in my sad times. Now I was singing to one of her songs? Well the song did fit how I felt about Charlie. I burst into tears again. Soon, my body started aching. I'd cried myself exhausted. I didn't care. I heard someone say my name.

"Hey Mo! Are you okay?" The voice asked. I looked up and saw Charlie. I quickly wiped my tears.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little banged up."

"No you're not. What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me. I got a little mad.

"Don't see why you would care? Whenever you get a chance to avoid me, you grab it. I'm sorry that I turned you down. I'll admit it, I love you." I told him. He looked shocked.

"Mo….if you love me, why'd you turn me down?" He asked. I started to cry again. He hugged me. How can he still care? I cried in his chest. I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. I got up, wiped my tears. Then, I did something _really_ crazy.

I grabbed him.

_And kissed him!_

He kissed back. It felt amazing! Even if he didn't like me too. I still love him. Why did I even like Scott? He's nothing but a cheater. Charlie was there for me through everything. We pulled away. He smiled.

"Mo, I still love you. But me and Victoria are together. I wish if you told me this earlier. Then I wouldn't of asked her to be my girlfriend."

I giggled. I ran my hand through hi thick long brown hair. He smiled. But he had that confused look on his face that made him look adorable.

"I can wait."

"So can I."

So, maybe I have to wait for the man of my dreams. But I can wait. A guy like him is worth waiting. So, Victoria has my future love. She won't have him for long. He walked me home and we kissed goodbye. I think I'll live. I'm just waiting for my Prince Charming.

**Okay, I actually love the idea of Charlie and Mo together. But of sort of hate Mo while still loving her. She turned Charlie down and took, dare I say his disgusting name, **_**Scott. Ugh, **_**hate saying his name! Anyways, I was thinking of making a second chapter for this. Like showing them getting together properly. Tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Marlie Fluff

Mo's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since the thing with me and Charlie. I just smiled. I can't help it! I blush whenever I think about it. My phone buzzed. It was from Charlie.

**To: Mo**

**From: Charlie**

**hey mo! can u meet me the beach? Like now?**

**To: Charlie **

**From: Mo**

**y? wats goin on?**

**To: Mo **

**From: Charlie**

**cant tell you! its a surprise!**

**To: Charlie**

**From: Mo**

**fine! b there in 10! **

I walked up onto the sand and looked around. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see him. My Prince Charming.

_Charlie_.

"Hey Beautiful. Miss me?"

"I just saw you at school Charlie." I said with a slight giggle.

"Well, Victoria's at school. And school's when you have to be my friend."

"True. Very true."

I got on my toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He wrapped his hands around my waist. My arms slung around his neck. The kissed deepened. So did my love for him. We pulled away. I smiled. So did he. He turned me around and put his hands over my eyes.

"Where are you taking me Delgado?"

"Somewhere special."

I sighed.

I hate surprises.

"Can I look now Charlie?" I whined.

"Nope. Not yet."

I giggled. Where's he taking me? What is he even planning?

"Okay. Now you can look."

When I removed his hands from my eyes. I started to tear up. I couldn't believe this! Scott never did this for me! This just proves how amazing Charlie is!

_Rose petals._

_Everywhere._

_And they spelled out three wonderful words._

"_Be Mine Forever?"_

I cried. Hard. I turned to him and hugged him. He embraced me.

"Of course I will! I love you so much Charlie."

"I love you too. I couldn't wait anymore. You had to mine."

I smiled. He wiped tears from my eyes.

We spent the rest of our time walking on the beach. He chased me when I pushed him in the water. He caught me easily. He tickled me until he made me say his magic words.

"Say it! It'll be over the sooner you say it!"

"C-Charlie… I-is a …. Dr-drum… g-god!"

He threw his arms in the air to show his victory.

"You know it!"

I jumped on him and kissed him over and over again. We did this until we realized it was night already. We laid there for twenty more minutes. I ran my fingers through his long fluffy hair.

I love doing that.

_It's like a fluffy brown cloud._

_And his eyes._

_They're so soft and loving and warm I can fall asleep in them._

_Everything about him, perfect._

We both knew that we had to leave. I knew that I had my Prince Charming.

And that made me go to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Well! The cute fluffiness just make you smile! I'll make one where Victoria finds out they're together and tries to break them up. So enjoy the cuteness now, because the next chapter will be sad. **

_**Just sad…..**_


End file.
